A Simple Wish
by Fenikkusu Koi
Summary: All Shuichi wants is to meet the one man he can't get out of his head. Is that really too much to ask? Well, what happens if he gets his wish? will this mystery man become a friend...or something more? im horrible with summaries...and this is my first fic
1. Adrenaline

AN: hello! this is my first fic, so sorry if you dont like it. i hope you do though! oh and reviews help alot. especially if they contain constructive criticism. please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation...I wish i did...but i dont. I dont own the song either. It is 'Liminality' bySee-Saw.(i know i guy could never sing it...unless they had a REALLY high pitched voice, but lets pretend (- : )

**(We'll be in the land of twilight)**

I can feel the adrenaline rushing through my veins.

**I'll be there by your side**

**In the land of twilight**

**In your dream I will go**

**Till we find the sunrise**

I know he's there. In the crowd, somewhere, he's there. The one man who I can't get out of my mind. The one man I can't get out of my mind, and I don't even know who he is. Oh yeah, I'm definitely going crazy...thinking about someone who I don't know non-stop? I think I need to take a vacation. Oh well. I have a show to worry about at the moment.

**You are lost in nightmare**

**Deep in blue illusion**

**One more kiss to wake you up**

**Come be mine you are mine**

Dude! There he is! No no no Shuichi! You can't think of him at a time like this! ARGH! oh what the hell, as long as it doesn't start affecting my singing. Yeah! That's what I'll do. I'll just think about him until it distracts my singing.

**I will be there seeking for liminality**

**No destinations to see I wonder**

**In quiet places so dark as eternity**

**I'm crying calling your name**

**I'm searching for you**

Sigh Oh, but he's just so handsome! I can't take my eyes off of him. OH SHIT! He caught me looking at him! Ok. NOW I need to stop thinking of him...and quit looking at him too.

**I'll be there by your side**

**In the land of twilight**

**In your dream I will go**

**Till we find the sunrise**

Ok. I am determined to figure out who he is! I'll get K to get information on him. If I can figure out how to explain this guy to him. We'll just have to wait and see how it turns out.

**Deep in blue eternity**

**Search for liminality**

**Deep in blue eternity**

**Search for liminality**

**Deep in blue eternity**

**Search for liminality**

**(We'll be in the land of twilight)**

**Deep in blue eternity**

**Search for liminality**

**(We'll come in the land of twilight)**

**I will be there seeking for liminality**

**No destinations to see I wonder**

**In quiet places so dark as eternity**

**I'm crying calling your name**

**I'm searching for you**

**(We'll be in the land of twilight)**

**(We'll come in the land of twilight)**

**(We'll be in the land of twilight)**

**(We'll come in the land of twilight)**

**(We'll be in the land of twilight)**

**(We'll come in the land of twilight)**

I hope Tohma's happy with how I'm doing so far. If he isn't... well lets just hope he IS happy. I'm rather proud of myself. Hmm... maybe he could help me with this mystery guy. I hope he can help. Note to self: visit Tohma after concert and talk to him about mystery blond guy.

time lapse

(neutral point of view)

"Ahhhhh" Shuichi stretches and yawns, sitting down on the rather comfy looking chair in his dressing room. "There's nothing like a good rest after a concert." _I wonder where that blond guy went. He left near the end of my concert. What if he didn't like it. What if I was horrible? Oh my God, I was terrible, wasn't I? I knew I should have calmed down...OH! I almost forgot! I have to go see Tohma! I hope he hasn't left yet._ "Great. Just GREAT."

Shuichi runs to Tohma's office, and to his surprise, he already hears voices... one is familiar, Tohma of course, but who was this other unknown person?

End of Chapter One

its a cliffy. but im pretty sure you know whats gonna happen next...to some degree.well, i hope you liked it! ill try and update soon. And again, reviews are very welcome! they help alot.


	2. Bad News

AN: Hello again! This is the second chapter. I've been really busy today, what with reading, and getting songs, and organizing my stupidfolder that has at least a thousand items in it. But it was a good day!I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation, althoughI wishI did.

Shuichi opens the door leading to Tohma's room, and is stunned into shock. _It's... it's HIM!_

"Hello Shuichi. You did well today." Tohma's cell phone goes off, and he checks it. "Ah, yes. Very important call to attend to. Excuse me for a minute?" Shuichi and the other man both shake their heads in approval. Tohma leaves the room.

_Oh, wow. This is really awkward. Maybe I should say something? No, I'll end up embarrassing myself by doing something stupid. Hmm... oh what the hell lets go for it!_

Shuichi opens his mouth but gets interrupted by the man in front of him.

"Damn brat. Why are you staring at me? Hmm? Do I look like food to you?" :Oh shit, now I probably scared him off.:

"I wasn't staring! I was thinking, and I spaced out!" Shuichi yells at the man. _What's his name, anyways?_ "What's your name? I should know the name of the person I'm speaking to!"

"Eiri Yuki. What's yours, baka?" Yuki pulls out a cigarette and lights it.

"Shuichi Shindou. And would you please put that thing out?" _This isn't going very well..._

"I'll smoke whenever I feel like it, stupid punk."

"Hey! I have a name you know. It's Shuichi. S-H-U-I-C-H-I. Got it?" Shuichi starts to get really mad at Yuki.

"Whatever...punk." :This kid is giving me a headache. I was hoping that our meeting would be more pleasant. Oh well: Yuki puffs some more of his cigarette.

"Fine, I'll call you what I want then. Hmph! Well... I do like Yuki. So I'll start calling you by that name!" _Yay! I finally know his name and have actually said it!_

All of a sudden, Yuki grabs Shuichi by the collar and pushes him onto the desk in Tohma's office. :Damn it. I shouldn't do this. No no no! Stop! oh but he's so cute. Delectable. I have to have a taste of those lips Oh shit, now I'm having conversations with myself. Oh well. He's MINE.: And with that, Yuki leans down and kisses Shuichi not so gently. Shuichi almost immediately gives in to the kiss, and opens his mouth when Yuki runs his tongue against his lips.

The kiss started getting deeper, until...

"Well this isn't what I expected to come back to. cough Well, I just got off the phone with your parents' doctor." (I really hope this doesn't get him too upset)

"And?" Shuichi waits for the news that he knows he will dread. _Please let them be ok, please let them be ok._

"Well, you see..." Tohma pauses. "They've had a car crash. They were it by a drunk driver who was going too fast. Most of the damage was placed on THEM. They are in surgery at this moment. They say that things aren't looking too good. You'll need to stay with someone for the night. Since you seem to like Eiri so much, why not stay with him? They won't let anyone go to wait at the hospital yet, so why not? I'm sure you'll be fine and I'm sure Eiri will take you tomorrow to check on your parents." With that he said his good-byes and left, since there was nothing left to say.

Shuichi was silent until now. "What...what did he say? Oh no, please let them be ok. OMG this is terrible! Mom...Dad...sob..." And with that, he reached out for Yuki and held onto him for dear life, crying his eyes out. Yuki just stood there trying to calm the boy with soothing words. Eventually, Shuichi fell asleep in Yuki's arms, leaving Yuki to pick him up and put him in his car and head home.

:Shit. I hope he'll be alright. sigh This has been one hard night. Can't imagine how hard it was for Shuichi... hmm... I like that name... too bad I can only bring myself to call him names. When we get home I'll be sure to make him something to eat. He must be hungry, let alone tired.:

After a couple of minutes driving, Yuki pulls into his driveway and stops the car. He leans over to wake Shuichi. Shuichi jumps and nearly hits him.

"OH! Sorry. I was having a nightmare. What do you want?" Shuichi wasn't his usual hyper, bubbly self. He was solemn and becoming depressed about his parents.

"We're home. Come on, I have ice cream if you want some. :Now that has got to cheer him up. PLEASE let it cheer him up. From what I've heard of him, this isn't the usual hyper kid.: He'd only known Shuichi as the pink haired dude before, and was assuming that this was the pink haired dude that Tohma always talked about.

"No thanks. I'm not hungry." _Yes you are, dammit! But there's no way I'm going to eat now._

"Sigh Well I won't take that as an answer. You need to eat and I know it. Now, lets get inside." And with that he got out of the car with Shuichi tagging along behind him.

End of Chapter Two

well, thats it for this chapter. i hope to update soon and reviews a really appreciated. especially if they are constructive criticism. ja ne!


End file.
